


Good Clean Fun

by BeautifulSolo



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: BaekMin, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, PWP, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSolo/pseuds/BeautifulSolo
Summary: Apparently when Minhyun said he was gonna go shower, he actually meant 'we'.





	Good Clean Fun

Minhyun and Dongho had a Thing going on.

 

It wasn’t exactly _dating_ , because they didn’t actually go out on _dates_. It was more along the lines of knowing glances when around company, flirtatious banter and sneaking into each other’s bedrooms under the cover of darkness to steal kisses in secret.

 

It was a Thing.

And Dongho was certainly enjoying it.

 

That said, for all the fun Dongho got out of their midnight rendezvous, he was more of a visual person. He longed for more chances to see Minhyun’s dumb, weirdly endearing grin between making a terrible joke and having the smile kissed right off his face.

 

Ah, the pitfalls of having five dudes in one apartment.

 

**~*~**

 

“We’re gonna be out of the apartment today.”

 

“Hm.” Dongho didn’t put his phone away, or make any move to leave his bed, but did at least glance over to the doorway. Minki waved at him, wrapped up and ready to go outside.

 

“Yeah. We overheard Aron making plans with a girl on the phone, so we’re gonna go follow him. Me and Jonghyun, I mean.” Minki sighed heavily, seemingly missing the way Dongho’s phone almost slipped from his hold. “I figured you wouldn’t be interested. Minhyun isn’t coming either - he said he wasn’t feeling up to it, and you know what he’s like about gossip. Especially _Aron_ gossip. He’s probably sick, so I guess you’re gonna be playing nurse for him.”

 

Swallowing a little harder than intended, Dongho went back to concentrating on his phone screen. “Got it.”

 

He could almost hear Minki rolling his eyes. “Well, we’re going, so I’ll leave you to it. But you know, if you keep blowing off plans with the rest of us to hide in your room on your phone like this, I might start questioning what you’re looking at on there~”

 

“-hey!” By the time Dongho processed what Minki had said and sat up to protest, the other boy had already left, chattering to (Dongho presumed) Jonghyun about something as they got ready to go outside. He flopped backwards onto the pillows and looked at his phone again, but everything on the screen started to blur together a bit.

 

Dongho and Minhyun would be alone.

It was the first time in a while.

 

Then again, to turn down an opportunity to meddle in Aron’s personal affairs, Minhyun probably really _was_ sick, which was unfortunate - Dongho had only yesterday been teasing him for whining about the kitchen counters being dirty, saying that _if you keep dodging germs the way you do your immune system’s gonna be shot._ Whoops. He was going to have to be super nice to Minhyun now to make up for it, probably. Minhyun would definitely complain until Dongho made it up to him somehow.

 

 _Somehow_ …

Dongho’s phone screen blurred uselessly in front of his eyes.

  


The front door of the apartment closed, and Dongho did his best to concentrate on the little keyboard app he had open, fiddling around with different tunes in an attempt to make something that sounded at least...somewhat musical. It didn’t work.

 

One attempt at a cheerful little ditty ended with Dongho’s hand slipping, the phone falling out of his grip entirely and smacking him in the face. _Ouch_. It would have been bad enough by itself, but before Dongho had the chance to cuss out his phone for mortally wounding him, there was a chuckle from the doorway.

 

Minhyun. Leaning against the doorframe with an irritating grin on his face and looking pointedly _not_ sick.

 

 

Okay, so _maybe_ Dongho kind of expected something like this. Jonghyun and Minki had barely been gone for thirty seconds, so either Minhyun would actually be ill or this kind of situation was going to happen. Still, he expected some kind of exchange of lame jokes, at least. Something like _aren’t you sick?_ only to be answered with _you’re what the doctor ordered_ or something similarly stupid like all of Minhyun’s attempts at pickup lines tended to be.

 

Instead, without saying a word, Minhyun made his way across the room and onto Dongho’s bed and then onto Dongho’s _lap_ without even breaking eye contact with him. This whole Less Talking More Action approach wasn’t exactly Minhyun’s usual thing, but Dongho couldn’t really say he minded, not with the temperature in the room already starting to rise.

 

With Minhyun’s hands planted on the mattress either side of him, Dongho decided to take his time in putting his phone to one side, keeping every action deliberately slow. He could feel the way Minhyun’s fingers clenched impatiently into the blanket as his own fingers wrapped around his phone, the way Minhyun’s breath hitched as he lifted the phone from his chest.

 

Dongho dropped the phone onto the bed beside him, and with a slight quirk of the lips, he murmured. “Hey.”

 

Minhyun’s reply was to capture Dongho’s lips with his own.

 

Closing his eyes, Dongho slung an arm lazily around Minhyun’s waist and relaxed, letting the other boy lead him for now. He tilted his head to the side, just a little bit, and kissed Minhyun more deeply. It was nice, he thought, that they could just get right to this part without needing to dance around the point the way they used to. Okay, so they still didn’t really talk about it, or really define their...thing. But it was still progress and in Dongho’s book, all progress was good.

 

It wasn’t like Minhyun to be so...quiet. He was the chatty type who would cheerfully ask what he should make for dinner while also sneaking his hands up Dongho’s shirt. Today, Minhyun was a man with a mission, and Dongho didn’t really mind if it meant Minhyun kissing him so very soundly.

 

Still without a word, Minhyun’s determination was very nicely explained with a firm press of his hips against Dongho’s and _oh_. Dongho’s head swam with the image of Minhyun hiding in his bedroom, worked up and squirming and waiting for the front door to close - for Minki and Jonghyun to go out - so he could find Dongho immediately.

 

(He made a mental note that ‘needy Minhyun’ was apparently a thing that he liked. A lot. Minhyun could _never ever_ find out this incredibly abusable information. So obviously, he probably already knew before Dongho did which was why they were in this scenario in the first place.)

 

If Minhyun was easily worked up, he was also spectacularly good at dragging Dongho down that rabbit hole with him from zero to sixty in no time. It was already suddenly too warm and Dongho wasn’t sure if it was the amount of contact between them, the way Minhyun had started trailing messy kisses down his neck or the fact he was practically caged in (another thing Minhyun was never allowed to find out he kind of liked) that was sending the temperature into overdrive. Probably all of them.

 

It was as if Minhyun had to compensate for having his hands occupied by refusing to take his mouth off Dongho instead. He kissed up to his earlobes, back down to his collarbone, across to where bare skin ended and the fabric of Dongho’s shirt began.

He frowned a little bit, and keeping himself steady with one hand, brought up the other one to tug at the neckline of the shirt. It didn’t move very much.

 

Peppering a few lighter kisses along the very edge of the neckline, Minhyun continued to frown. The kisses grew lighter, more hesitant, further between.

 

Catching on, Dongho was about to offer to take the damn thing off entirely, but before he could, Minhyun suddenly pulled away.

 

 _What’s wrong?_ Dongho wanted to ask, but he just made a weird confused noise instead. Minhyun sat up, glancing away for a moment before looking back at Dongho with an awkward smile.

 

“I’m gonna go shower.”

 

“Oh.” Weird, but Dongho wasn’t one to question Minhyun’s hygiene habits. _Guess I’ll have to deal with this myself_ , he thought as even after Minhyun climbed off him again, his body was still more than a little too warm all over.

 

Perched on the edge of the bed, Minhyun didn’t budge. After a while, he held out a hand to Dongho, an expectant look on his face.

 

All Dongho could do was make that confused noise again.

 

“Come on,” Minhyun’s smile was a little shaky, like he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing either. It was comforting somehow. “Shower.”

  
  


Oh.

  
  


Apparently when Minhyun said he was gonna go shower, he actually meant _we_.

  
  


And so Dongho took Minhyun’s hand and let himself be bodily dragged to the shower room, Minhyun’s grip on his hand tight and anxious. It was like he could feel Minhyun’s racing heartbeat through his palm, uncertain but excited. Or maybe Dongho just felt the exact same way. He wasn’t sure.

 

The apartment had never felt so big, and it seemed like hours had passed when they finally reached the shower room, closing the door behind them.

 

All at once, it was like the weight of it all suddenly hung over them. This...this wasn’t something they’d done before. Dongho wasn’t sure he could even put it into words - it’d probably just come out as an embarrassed croak instead.

But Minhyun, still holding on tightly to Dongho’s hand, was deeply flushed and looking about ready to burst out laughing or jump Dongho right there or maybe both. And Dongho felt a little better that way.

 

Minhyun finally let go of his hand, and turning away just a little with a wink that made Dongho’s insides squirm, he took hold of the hem of his shirt to pull it off.

 

He couldn’t help but watch, feeling a shiver down his spine as he did so. He’d showered with Minhyun before - it wasn’t unusual for the boys to shower in pairs if they were late for something, or everyone had forgotten to shower until two in the morning and suddenly they all needed to use the bathroom at once. But this...wasn’t going to be like that, probably.

 

 _I wish I could take that off for you_. Dongho’s fingertips twitched a bit, hands balling into nervous fists when he processed his own thoughts (he hoped they were just thoughts, anyway.) Maybe they weren’t at that stage yet.

 

But maybe they would be soon.

 

“You gonna shower in those?” Dongho was brought back into reality by Minhyun’s best attempt at a seductive purr. It was working. Damn.

 

“No,” he scrambled to pull off his own shirt, tossing it into the nearby hamper. “Just collecting my thoughts.”

 

Almost a whisper. “Don’t think.”

 

 _There_ was the cringey-but-oddly-effective flirting Dongho knew well. Eventually all clothing was discarded (and Dongho tried oh so very hard not to stare - but again, he was a visual person, and Minhyun looked good. He always did) and joining hands again, they stepped into the shower proper.

 

Barely acknowledging their...bareness, Minhyun switched on the water with a soft smile, holding a hand under the shower head and humming thoughtfully. Dongho could only watch him, leaning back against the wall and suddenly feeling incredibly awkward but also like he could just watch Minhyun do this for hours.

 

“Good?” He asked as Minhyun finally retracted his hand from the water with a little hum.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Minhyun pulled Dongho close then, so they were both under the flow of water, and pressed their lips together. There was nothing between them, not even an inch, and it was all Dongho could do to keep himself steady as he wrapped his arms tightly around Minhyun in return. His fingertips pressed into soft, bare skin and he thought, ever so fleetingly as Minhyun slipped his fingers into Dongho’s hair, that this was probably the most erotic experience of his entire life.

 

Minhyun had set the water to run warm, hot even, And before long it was like the already-small room was shrinking around them.

 

Minhyun was the first to break the kiss _again_ , chuckling a little as Dongho chased after his lips a little bit. Poking out his tongue, he took the shower head and ran the water over Dongho’s hair before reaching for a shampoo bottle.

 

It was _technically_ Jonghyun’s, but he probably wouldn’t mind. Everybody knew Jonghyun just used whatever was in reach.

 

So they _were_ actually showering, sort of. Dongho couldn’t really argue with that though, as Minhyun lathered some of the shampoo between his palms before working it through Dongho’s hair. It was actually nice - being pampered a little, Minhyun whispering gentle commands like _tip your head back_ and _eyes closed now_ , his touch firm but somehow soft.

 

He wanted to kiss Minhyun. He wanted to kiss him _very badly_. But that was probably a bad idea with all the bubbles around, and so he waited, testing the very limits of his patience as Minhyun began to rinse the shampoo from his hair, pushing it back off his face.

 

As the bubbles ran warm over his back and shoulders, Dongho reached around for another bottle. Looked like Aron’s - oh well.

 

 _Lean down a little_ , he was about to ask, but as if reading his mind Minhyun bent down just a bit, resting his hands on Dongho’s shoulders. The touch was so innocent, but somehow teasing, Minhyun massaging just a tiny bit with his fingertips. He did his best to keep a straight face and work the shampoo into a lather without getting any of it on Minhyun’s face. Not that he could really concentrate on much other than Minhyun’s face, so close to him and still flushed just pink enough that Dongho knew Minhyun wasn’t actually as collected as he made it seem.

 

Minhyun was back to his talkative self, murmuring hushed praise all the while and it was driving Dongho quite mad. Even just little hums and _nice_ s were enough. Minhyun had to be doing it on purpose, and the fact that Dongho was touching Minhyun the entire time but not _touching him_ touching him just made it worse. In his haste, he probably didn’t wash all the bubbles out properly, but Minhyun didn’t seem to mind.

 

He leaned in to peck Dongho lightly on the lips. “Step two~”

 

“Of how many…” It came out whinier than Dongho wanted, but Minhyun didn’t answer him at first, instead grabbing yet another bottle. Honestly, if the others didn’t want their toiletries stolen they shouldn’t have left them in the shower for anyone to grab.

 

Shower gel, again lathered in Minhyun’s hands.

 

“Two.” A cheeky grin before placing his hands on Dongho’s chest and stepping close to kiss him properly. Either Minhyun had turned the water temperature up when Dongho wasn’t looking or...or something else, but it was getting a little hard to breathe already. He wasn’t one to use the word _steamy_ unironically, except maybe right now.

 

All pretense of showering normally now thrown quite safely out of the window, Minhyun let his hands wander all over Dongho’s torso, anywhere he could reach. Dongho did the same, using quite a bit more shower gel than intended and running his hands over Minhyun’s shoulders, down his back, over the slight curve of his waist and hips. They were so so close again, and with nothing between them like this Dongho definitely wouldn’t be forgetting what brought them here. Not with the two of them as worked up as they were.

 

Minhyun’s mouth wandered as much as his hands, back down Dongho’s neck and past where the neckline of his shirt would have ended. He planted kisses indiscriminately, inconsistently, some fleeting pecks and others teasing at the skin with his tongue, or nipping little marks where he knew Dongho’s clothes would hide them.

 

 _“Hah._ ” Dongho couldn’t help it, he let the steam swallow the sounds that escaped him as Minhyun continued to do whatever he wanted, and as Dongho continued to let him. He smoothed soapy hands up and around Minhyun’s torso, deliberately running his thumbs over Minhyun’s nipples and positively revelling in the sharp gasp that rewarded him. He could get used to this.

 

Minhyun looked amazing like this, hair pushed back, face flushed and lips red. Dongho could probably die happy knowing he’d seen this.

 

Minhyun was looking at him with something he couldn’t read in his eyes. He wondered if maybe Minhyun was thinking the same thing about him, just for a moment. Call him a romantic in the heat of the moment, but he couldn’t help it.

 

The soft expression on Minhyun’s face shifted a little - a bit more devilish, naughty, even.

 

“Missed a spot,” he muttered as he slipped his hands downward and took Dongho in hand. _Oh_ . _Very oh._ This was new, very new, they’d never done this, Dongho had never done this, he wasn’t proud of the sound that a simple touch dragged out of him, but by the looks of it, Minhyun _definitely_ was.

 

Despite the suds, regular showertime was definitely over.

 

Minhyun’s hands were quick, and Dongho had to bite back a groan when he realised this was probably how Minhyun was used to doing this himself. He wanted to kiss the smirk right off Minhyun’s face, and while it was messy, he did his best to, one hand firmly on Minhyun’s shoulder and the other dropping down to return the favour.

 

Minhyun could only gasp again, Dongho taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into Minhyun’s mouth and kiss him more. He wanted more of everything - _more kiss, more touch, more Minhyun_ . He wasn’t sure what he was doing, and Minhyun probably wasn’t either, but firm and fast couldn’t go far wrong, especially considering how _ready_ Minhyun had been from the second the others left the apartment.

 

Everything was blurred in that moment, like a rush. The water made everything slick and smooth and the two of them settled into a slightly mismatched rhythm of kisses, whispers and soft moans swallowed up by the steam. It was more than Dongho had ever imagined - Minhyun’s slender fingers working swiftly while both praises and curses cascaded from his lips.

 

The words flowed faster than the water.

 

_Faster._

 

_Please._

 

_Just like that._

 

How Minhyun could be so bossy when his mouth was 90% occupied, Dongho wasn’t sure, but he loved it anyway. The taller boy’s rhythm was starting to get a little off, his hold shaky and his words starting to cut off into breathy pants. Dongho wanted to tease him a little more, change the pace, trace lightly with his fingertips. But maybe that could wait for next time - because somehow, he felt like this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing.

 

Next time they could take their time a little, maybe. Start from zero and explore a little more slowly. That wasn’t what they needed right now, but eventually.

 

As for now, well, Minhyun had a head start on Dongho to begin with, and it never did take much for him to come completely undone. Nor did it today.

 

Minhyun’s hand jerked away completely then, and he buried his face in the crook of Dongho’s neck and clung tightly to him, whole body practically quaking.

 

“Oh _god_ .” He gasped as Dongho worked him through it, wrist a little achy but definitely worth it for this. Wrecked Minhyun was probably his _favourite_ Minhyun.

 

He couldn’t help himself. “Just Dongho is fine.”

 

“Shut _up_.” Minhyun’s voice cracked a little and he wrapped his fingers around Dongho more firmly this time, stroking him with far less finesse but a lot more determination to get Dongho right where he wanted him. Where Dongho needed to be.

 

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Dongho gave in to it all, doing his best to keep himself steady despite how shaky he was because there was _nothing_ sexy about falling over and breaking something. He wrapped his arms tightly around Minhyun, probably forcing Minhyun’s arm into an uncomfortable angle but it barely even mattered because it felt so good to be so close to him and he didn’t really need long. Oh no.

 

Not after Minhyun hissed into his ear, barely audible over the sound of the water hitting the floor. “You touch me just like I always imagined you would.”

 

He never stood a chance.

  
  


By the time deep, leisurely kisses were interrupted by the realisation that they should probably stop wasting water, any evidence had been washed away.

 

**~*~**

 

“It was his _mom_ .” A loud complaint let Dongho know their roommates were home before the door even banged open. “How did we not recognise her _voice_?”

 

“People sound different over the phone…”

 

“Shh,” Dongho opened his bedroom door and brought a finger to his lips, hoping his hair was dry by now. “Minhyun is napping.”

 

“Oh, Minki said Minhyun was sick. Is he okay?” Jonghyun’s concern was actually very cute and Dongho _almost_ felt bad. At least, he would have done, if the grumpy pout on Minhyun’s face when he settled down for his nap _(you get so wiped out, we should probably only do stuff like this at night,_ Dongho had teased. Minhyun had silenced him with kisses.) hadn’t been cuter.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s fine.”

  
Dongho had taken _excellent_ care of him. after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Baekmin tag - on day of posting this, it's my birthday! I wrote this to celebrate with everyone :D
> 
> This can be read as a sequel to my other rated BaekMin fic but hopefully it works on its own too!


End file.
